


Office Etiquette

by Traviosita9124



Series: Working Out the Kinks [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, dom!Fitz, hints of anal play, sub!jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Head bent and her focus on her desk, Jemma felt Fitz come in before she actually saw him. The room practically with the energy he brought with him, making her skin prickle with anticipation and need. Not for the first time it occurred to her just how outlandish it was that a grown woman with her credentials and background would react this way, and not for the first time she realized she didn’t care. Fitz had that effect on her.Still, she waited, drawing out the moment until she spoke to him. She could feel his mood shifting, his impatience rising and felt her breath catch. The longer she made him wait, the better he’d make it for her in the end. She held another moment pretending to read the file before she looked up at him. To anyone else, Fitz wouldn’t look particularly perturbed but there was a spark in his eye that made her body heat and her breath catch in her throat.





	Office Etiquette

The buzzing of her mobile against the glass of her desktop drew Jemma’s attention away from her computer screen.

 

_ Fitz: Call me into your office, pet. _

 

Jemma nibbled at her lower lip, uncertain how to proceed. She’d been away for a conference, and as much as she’d longed for Fitz while she’d been away the implications behind his command gave her pause. They were still at work, after all, and not the privacy of their thick-walled bunk. Before she could type out her response, her mobile buzzed in her hand once more.

 

_ Fitz: Give me your word. _

 

That was easy enough.  _ Yellow _ , she typed back, her heart thudding beneath her ribs. She didn’t want to disappoint him, but she certainly had reservations. Fitz would never forgive her if she failed to tell him when she was feeling that way. 

 

_ Fitz: Okay. Call me in and let’s talk about it. _

 

Jemma felt the tension in her shoulders loosen and she picked up the first report from the engineering division that she could find. She went to her door and called, “Dr. Fitz? Would you come in here a moment so we can discuss this?” Jemma held up the report so Fitz and the others could see what she meant before turning on her heel and going back to her desk. Part of her thrilled at it, knowing her Dominant would protest her just turning her back on him and that she’d likely earned herself a spanking for later. 

 

Head bent and her focus on her desk, Jemma felt Fitz come in before she actually saw him. The room practically with the energy he brought with him, making her skin prickle with anticipation and need. Not for the first time it occurred to her just how outlandish it was that a grown woman with her credentials and background would react this way, and not for the first time she realized she didn’t care. Fitz had that effect on her. 

 

Still, she waited, drawing out the moment until she spoke to him. She could feel his mood shifting, his impatience rising and felt her breath catch. The longer she made him wait, the better he’d make it for her in the end. She held another moment pretending to read the file before she looked up at him. To anyone else, Fitz wouldn’t look particularly perturbed but there was a spark in his eye that made her body heat and her breath catch in her throat. 

 

“Y’ wanted t’ see me?”

 

“Yes.”Jemma’s eyes went to the chair in front of her desk. “Shut the door and come take a seat.”

 

Fitz kept his eyes on hers, his gaze steady and heated, as he shut the door and crossed over to her desk. However, he didn’t take a seat. Instead he came around the edge of the desk to stand next to her, leaning into her personal space. To anyone looking through the large plate glass windows they were two colleagues reviewing the report on the desk before them. What they couldn’t see what his hand, squarely on her arse.

 

Jemma sucked in a shaky breath, her cheeks going pink as she whispered, “Fitz.” She loaded his name with every warning she could manage without causing a scene, hyper-aware that any passerby could see them. She watched as he reached out with his free hand to press something beneath the lip of her desk and looked up just in time to see the glass surrounding her office go opaque white. 

 

“Privacy glass,” Fitz told her. With the way his chest was pressed against her back, she felt more than heard him speak, the gentle rumble causing her body to react. “I installed it while y’ were away at your conference. Well, not just in your office.” She could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. “But I think y’ can understand why I’d be more eager t’ test it in your office than Mace’s.”

 

“Clever,” she murmured, trying and failing to hide her obvious interest in this latest addition to her office. “But not exactly soundproof.”

 

“Y’ do tend t’ get rather vocal, don’t y’, pet?” Jemma felt Fitz’ cheeks pull into a wicked smile next to her ear. “There’s a dampener on the room t’ make it hard t’ pick out words, but it’s not entirely soundproof, no. You’ll have t’ be quiet.”

 

She couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath at that. Fitz knew how much she liked it when he made her moan and how she struggled with staying quiet when he asked. Thankfully she looked forward to the punishments he doled out as much as she loved following his commands. 

 

“Do y’ want t’ play with me, pet?” She nodded and felt him pinch her bottom sharply, causing her to gasp. “Y’ answer me when I ask y’ a question,” he scolded, “y’ know that.” He paused and Jemma took a slow breath. “I’ll ask once more: do y’ want t’ play with me, pet? Give me your word.”

 

Jemma glanced back at the windows. The dark figures of their coworkers were visible through the now-opaque glass, but no details could be made out. There was still a risk, but only so much that it made her body yearn even more for Fitz’ touch. 

 

“Green.”

 

She could feel the change come over him, tension leaching out of his body as he stepped more squarely behind her and pressed their bodies flush together. Fitz brought one of his hands to rest low on her belly, his fingers burning hot through the thin material of her blouse. Her nipples tightened beneath her bra, almost painfully so as she imagined the way he might tease them until her knickers were soaked and her knees shook so badly she could hardly stand. Jemma had to plant her teeth into her bottom lip to keep from moaning. 

 

“Did y’ miss me, pet?”

 

She made a soft inquisitive sound, hardly able to do more than that with her current state of mind. The fact that he’d started to unbutton her blouse, methodically twitching the bottom buttons open one by one and brushing his fingers over her belly as he slowly moved upward made it hard to concentrate. Jemma couldn’t decide what to focus on, the coolness of the air against her skin, the way his voice rumbled in her ear, or the heat of his fingers as he caressed each newly exposed inch of her. 

 

“You- You know I missed you.”

 

Fitz hummed and finished unbuttoning her blouse as he nuzzled against her jaw. Each brush of his mouth against her skin left her tingling in anticipation. 

 

“Did y’? Tell me, pet, what did y’ agree t’ before y’ left?”

 

Jemma’s mouth fell open on a soft gasp. She had no doubt what he was asking about and had no idea how he’d known she’d failed to live up to her end of the bargain. It wouldn’t matter that she’d been a quivering mess in the middle of their mattress when she’d promised; Fitz would hold her to it regardless. 

 

“That I-” She sucked in a sharp breath as his hands came up to gently cup her breasts and had to swallow before she could speak again. “That I wouldn’t touch myself while I was gone.”

 

Her words were quiet and tinged with enough regret that Jemma knew she’d given herself away and Fitz was quick to jump on it. 

 

“So y’ didn’t do as I asked.” He tsked softly in her ear as he carefully brought the cups of her bra down, revealing her breasts. What a sight she presented, blouse open and bra pushed beneath her tits, her nipples stiffening further as Fitz played with them. Jemma felt a fresh wave of arousal flood her sex, her cunt clenching as she thought of what he might do now. Of how he might punish her. “Tell me, pet, how many times did y’ fuck yourself while y’ were gone? How many orgasms did y’ steal from me?”

 

“F-five,” she exhaled, her head tipping back slightly to rest on his shoulder. Without even realizing it, Jemma had opened herself to him further, silently asking Fitz to have his wicked way with her. 

 

“Busy girl,” he teased, causing her cheeks to heat further. “Are y’ sure y’ were there t’ work? Sounds like y’ spent most o’ your time on your back with your fingers buried inside y’.”

 

Part of her wanted to protest. Fitz knew how she got this time of the month, how demanding she could become and how much attention she needed, but it was useless. Jemma knew that had likely been his intent all along: set her up with an impossible task so he could punish her and blow her mind once she was home. She had to say, she wasn't particularly disappointed with that plan. 

 

“I can see y’, pet, naked in your hotel bed, fingers pumpin’ into your cunt as y’ tried t’ get yourself off.” Jemma felt herself shiver as one of his hands ventured down her body to pop open the button on her jeans and pull down the zip. Fitz’ fingers slipped inside her knickers and she would have sworn she felt the moment he realized just how wet she was. “Was it as good as when I touch y’?”

 

She had to fight the urge to scoff at the very premise of the question.

 

“No, no it wasn’t.”

 

Jemma shook her head as his fingertips just circled her clit. He was cruel, having her in near public like this, where she couldn’t moan and pant the way she so desperately wanted to. She flexed forward into his touch, trying to coax him into more despite knowing he wouldn’t be rushed, coworkers outside the door be damned. 

 

“Sounds like y’ should have listened t’ me then, Jemma. If you’d followed my orders, well… You’ll never know now, will y’?”

 

Jemma gave a soft, strangled moan when he took his hand away from her to push her jeans and knickers down over hips, leaving her entirely exposed in the middle of her office. She couldn’t even bring herself to care how she looked with her pants at mid-thigh; all she wanted was for Fitz to take her and make her shake apart the way she couldn’t quite manage on her own. Thankfully he seemed to have the same idea, the sound of him pulling his zip down filling her with more relief than could be strictly considered decent. 

 

He planted a hand between her shoulder blades, directing her to lean slightly over her desk and leaving Jemma feeling rather exposed. She could feel the reverence in Fitz’ touch as he lifted the hem of her blouse to expose her rear. He steadied himself with a hand on her hip and slowly dipped his cock between her legs, letting the head brush against her soaked folds. It was only then that Jemma realized what Fitz had done, forcing her legs together as he teased her: there was no way for her to open further to him to coax him deeper. He’d effectively bound her in the middle of her own office, their coworkers only steps away, and all Jemma could do was whimper softly. 

 

That whimper became a moan she tried to muffle with her shoulder as he pushed into her. Fitz was no slouch, but with the way she was restrained he felt positively huge as he stretched her open. When he ground himself against her, the motion brushing against her g-spot and making her see stars, her legs wobbled and her fingers scrabbled against her desktop, seeking any possible purchase. Once she was steady, Jemma had to bring her hand to her mouth to keep herself quiet as he began a careful rhythm, his fingers finding her clit as he fucked her. 

 

“I should leave y’ like this,” he whispered in her ear, “wet and wantin’ and just on the edge o’ gettin’ off. Y’ don't deserve an orgasm, do y’, pet?” 

 

Jemma bit her lower lip to hold back a whimper. Whether they played this way or not, Fitz kept her highly satisfied and even a few days without him had left her frustrated. Orgasms from her own fingers - even five of them - weren’t enough to satisfy her anymore and the threat of being left hanging after having him buried deep inside her caused a soft whine of panic to slip out from between her lips. 

 

“F-Fitz, please, I- I  _ need  _ it. Oh! Please, please,  _ please _ .”

 

She felt him chuckle and shivered when his hot breath washed over her neck. “That's not an answer, pet.” He nipped at her ear lobe and Jemma clenched around him, her body rapidly approaching the point of no return. “You're lucky I missed y’ as much as I did,” he told her, voice growing ragged as his hips continued pressing into hers, each shallow thrust causing her belly to tremble. Her orgasm was so close she could practically taste it and Jemma gave herself over to the feeling, trusting that Fitz would handle everything. “Y’ get t’ come this time, pet, but this weekend… Oh, I have plans for y’.”

 

He brought the hand on her hip around to palm her arse, his thumb slipping between her cheeks. Jemma briefly stiffened when she felt him brush against the puckered muscle, a fresh wave of arousal coating her thighs in response to Fitz’ silent suggestion. 

 

“Y’ remember talkin’ about this, pet?” he asked, gently pressing against it as he continued to fuck her, leaving Jemma capable of little more than whimpering and nodding as she choked out a quiet affirmative. “Good. Because this weekend, this weekend you’re going’ t pay for those orgasms y’ stole from me and  _ this _ is goin’ t’ be part o’ it.”

 

He pressed his thumb against her, not hard enough to force his way in but certainly enough for Jemma to imagine him doing just that, and that was all it took for her to come. She shook apart, half bent over her desk and hand clamped over her mouth to make sure no sound came out to alert their colleagues to what they were doing. Fitz fucked her through it, prolonging Jemma’s pleasure as he kept whispering to her, promising the things he’d do and the way he’d keep her balancing on the edge of pleasure all weekend. She knew he could do it, too, and the thought of putting herself in his hands thrilled Jemma all the more. 

 

Once they were both satisfied, Fitz carefully pulled out of her, causing Jemma to whimper at the loss. She loved the feeling of nearness to him, of having that intimate connection, and mourned its loss every time. As always, he was gentle with her as he set her back to rights, gingerly wiping between her thighs before pulling her knickers and jeans back up and putting her bra back in order before doing up her blouse. 

 

Both fully dressed and ready to face the world again, Fitz turned her to face him. Jemma felt warm flare through her chest as she took in his expression and the undeniable tenderness there. She loved him fiercely, and it always felt good to see that he felt it, too, both in and out of the bedroom. 

 

“Better?” he asked, lips pulling up in a slight smirk. 

 

Jemma knew exactly what he was asking and felt her cheeks go a little pink. Having Fitz’ hands on her always had been and always would be better than settling for her own. 

 

“Much, thank you.”

 

“Good, but remember, pet,” he leaned in to whisper in her ear, “y’ still owe me. And I’ll make sure I get my due.”

 

Jemma gasped just as Fitz kissed her, need flooding through her at the promise in his words. She could feel herself growing slick again and pressed her thighs together as his tongue brushed against hers, promising all of the wonderfully filthy things he’d whispered to her. Just when she was ready to reach for him and demand more, Fitz pulled away with a saucy grin and pressed the same tiny button beneath her desk. Suddenly they were back in their normal surroundings, visible to everyone in the lab and unable to carry things further. 

 

“Was there anythin’ else, Dr. Simmons?”

 

Back to their normal roles, Jemma merely arched a brow at him and shook her head, looking for all the world as if she were merely dismissing him back to work. 

 

“No, Dr. Fitz. That’ll be all. For now.”

 

With a quick wink he slipped the file off her desk and sauntered back to his lab station, leaving Jemma to wonder how in the world she’d get through the rest of the day, let alone week, without being driven to utter distraction. Friday couldn’t come soon enough. 

 


End file.
